Hero of my Summer
by Himeyu
Summary: Len Kagamine is a fictional singer from the Vocaloid corporation, but suddenly his master gave him a mission to do sort of things in the real word. So she asked the teal haired girl to help him out. "God! This boring summer is totally unpredictable!"
1. 00 - Prologue

**Hero of my Summer - 00**

_**Prologue**_

Summer? It's the most boring days of my life! I so freaking hate it! No allowance, no hangouts no everything! The weather even made it worser!

Until an unexpected day came across this year's summer. 

**"Who is him? He's hot!"  
"A cosplayer of Len Kagamine?!"  
"Oh, Kami-sama! I can die in peace now!"  
"Looks like a real life Len Kagamine!"**

When I heard the word 'Len Kagamine' I immediately tilt my head to the crowd of both girls and boys. 

Do. . ? A cosplayer! Oh Miku! ~! 

I stare at him and I can actually  
tell that he really looked like a real life Len Kagamine! Kagamine of my dreams! Uhh. Bad thing the real Len only lives at the virtual world, and I won't accept anyone but him, even a boy who really looks like him, I won't accept! 

Fangirling inside, I tried to hide my thoughts, but when I was just about to look away...

**"Uhh.. Sorry, I'm with her, we should be get going now."** and a hands from an unknown person touched my bare shoulders. 

Still shocked I looked at the guy who was speaking, and my jaw dropped to see Len-look-a-like in front of me.

His hands in my bare shoulders, I actually didn't know this guy but he makes my heart skip! 

I realized his intentions, I quickly pulled him away from the group of fangirls and fanboys, **"****Gumi****! I'll text you where to meet me!"** I shouted to my bestfriend Gumi Megpoid who was accompanying me. I saw her nodded so I drag this cosplayer faster. 

After a 4 minutes of running- 

**"H-here, I c-can leave you here now."** I said while panting, I turned to him to give him my sweetest smile. 

I was about to leave him when he pulled the back of my shirt,

I turned to him immediately and without noticing I'm already staring at his blue, sky-like eyes. He blinked making me snapped back to reality 

**"Please keep me forever****."** he bowed generously pleading me 

WAIT! Keep? I'm no way a foster!


	2. 01 - The Teal's Obsession

_**Chapter One - Miku's Obsession**_

Miku sat near the window of her room to catch some cool air. But obviously she'll just fail miserably.

This year's summer, Miku managed to get to this season without the need to take the summer school that she normally takes every year. She's very thankful for it but with the thought that she's just going round and round with this vacation then she wishes to just take the summer school instead. She totally hates this boring season.

**"HOT! HOT! HOT! Damn Summer!"** She cursed while jumping in her teal bed while trying to catch some distraction, she noticed her Len poster that she bought online last week and only a single word enters her mind.**"Hot."** she said in a sweet yet seductive tone, she shook her head **"Oh Miku! Find a real person!"** she said then rolled to her bed.

**"Miku Hatsune! A delivery has come for you! Pick this up before I kick your ass!"** Miku got up from her bed as soon as she hears her idiot brother with short blue teal hair called her name with some threats **"I got it moron!"** Miku shouted back as she took the stairs down to the 1st floor

**"What did you call me?"** The man asked the young lady with a nice tone

Miku smirked** "Nothing my handsome brother."** she faked a smile **"Is lunch ready?"** she asked sweetly but her brother just raised his eyebrows to her **"Just pick up the package already, I'm tired.**" the teal man said while yawning.

**"So Am I."** she replied

Miku walked to the door to pick up the package she ordered just last week. She picked it up immediately and run to her room while ignoring her brother's sermon about running in the stairs.

**"Sooo, let's see what's in here."** she said as she ripped the tape that's closing the package using a pair of scissors that she got inside her pink drawer. She jumped and scream **"WAHHHHH! Shit , I've been wanting this for my whole life!"**

**"Miku! Don't just scream there like an ambulance"** her older brother shouted, she just rolled her eyes while taking out the long pillow with a picture of Len Kagamine that *ehem* half naked out of the box and hugs it

**"Oh God! Len! WHY YOU'RE NOT REAL!?"** she asks to herself while rolling and fangirling, as soon as she paused fangirling she quickly went near the box to pull out the chocolate with a Len Kagamine imprint.

**"Ugh, why there's chocolate in here? I just need the box."** the teal said while pouting

**"Miku! Lunch is ready get down here already!"** Mikuo called her once more

**"Yes Mikuo-niichan! Just a minute!"** she shouted and began fangirling again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Another Len Kagamine merchandise? Whoa, you're freaking obsess to that gay."** Mikuo said as he puts a spoonful of rice in his mouth

Miku beat him in his head that causes some rice to spit in his mouth** "He's not a gay, he's the god of handsomeness!"** Miku corrected him

Mikuo rolled his eyes to her** "You should find a real man already."** Mikuo suggest** "Nu-uh, real guys sucks and also I hate humans."** she instantly replied and sat facing her brother to eat her lunch and chuckled.

**"You know, you shouldn't rejected that Piko guy, he worth your love."** Mikuo said once more with a twinkling eyes **"Worth? Oh, I thought you're my brother. You know how creepy he is."** she said then pointed her spoon to her older brother **"He sends me 10 letters a day! Tell me the reason why he worths me."** she said then gave him a look like_ I-just-won-the-argument-loser_ and again Mikuo just rolled his eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"I should tell my internet friends about this."** Miku said as she excitedly open her computer and TADA! Len Kagamine Icons, wallpapers everything!

She took a quick glance at her room** "I don't know if my fandom is too much already."** she said then chuckles

She took a photo of her Len Kagamine long pillow and box of chocolates and posted it in her blog and within a minute someone commented at her post already

BananaLover: **Owww! You're a lucky girl!**  
LeeksIsTheBest: Gimmie **That motherfucking pillow!**  
YandereOverBananas: **Fuck that! You shall give me my pillows bitch!**  
NegiBanana5369:** Aww, I think you have completed all the Len merch! You must be contented now girl!**

And other various comments

**"Lucky, huh?"** she mumbled to herself while wondering if she's actually content in just 'this'

and as usual, Miku decided to kill her time by surfing the internet

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She shivers as she took a glance at the open window **"Ugh, it's already this late?"** she said following by a huge yawn **"I'm sleepy."**

She turns off her computer and rolled to her bed with thoughts filling her. **"Everything is going right except for this freaking damn season."** she closes her eyes **"I hate summer."** and sleeps

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Miku's POV**

**"Your wish is granted my darling."** E-eh? Whose that?

I opened my eyes but what I see is just a very bright light that covers all of the unfamiliar room.

**"Who the hell is speaking?!"** I asked feeling annoyed ugh. My damn head hurts

I feel it it.. She smiled or smirked or whatever

**"Don't shout my dear, I'm only here to grant your wish, and look you should thank me."** she said in a sweet voice

**"Gah, I don't need anything but if you'll grant me a wish, change the summer to the freaking winter one,"** I said proudly but on the second thought** "No, no, no, no, I change my mind remove the existence of summer."** I smirked with my brilliant thought

**"You'll thank me someday dear."** she said then something happened yet can't be explained

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Narrator's POV**_

Miku got up on her bed **"Stupid dreams."** she said as she then tossed her blankets on the floor.

Miku heads to the kitchen to have some breakfast

**"Yo! Good Morning little sister how's you sleep?"** her big brother asks her sweetly

**"Don't good morning-good morning me dork, serve me my breakfast before I kick you ass."** she said then sits in an unladylike manner

**"God! Did you have a nightmare?"** Mikuo asks her as he put some bacons and rice at the plate and place it at the table in front of Miku** "I wouldn't have one if you hadn't visited."** she smirked by her words

Mikuo pouted, he sits beside his sister but Miku moved away from him

**"Don't go near me, freak."** he took a sigh by her actions

**"What did I do in you dreams little Aurora?"** he asks once more then tilt his head with a mixed of confusion in his eyes

**"You can cook so many dishes, actually you're a master chef in my dreams yet all you can do actually is fry."** she lied and looked down **"Stupid reason right?"** she smiled but her older brother just patted her head **"Fine, I'll study some recipes later and try to cook more for you,"** he smiled** "just forget the stupid dreams of yours okay?"**

Miku just nodded and eats another spoonful of rice

_'This is what I consider lucky.'_ she thought then snapped back, she spatted his brother's hand at her head and moved away again

**"Damn, are you a siscon?!"** she asks with disbelief in her eyes while pointing her finger to her brother like he's some sort of a monster

**"W-what is that accusation! I'm no way a siscon, bitch!"** he replied back

**"And now you're calling me a bitch?! Damn you siscon! I'll make sure that our parents will know this I'll post this on the internet for you to live your life so miserable."** she threaten him and put her slippers on and goes upstair but bad luck her older brother tries to catch her

**"Brat! Come back here!"** Mikuo said but the teal girl just laugh mischievously

Authors Note:

Hello there! So first of all I want to thank YOU for reading this childish fic. XD I noticed that no one posts LxM fic anymore (just not as many as the last summer) so I decided to update this-HomS for short. XD Reviews are my motivation so don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
